Stitches
by Grenniffin
Summary: Milan has new friends and a new life in a new country, but her old life is trying to catch up with her. How long can she keep the secret until the stitches finally break? How can she look Mitsukuni in the eye and tell him that her name isn't actually Milan? Hunny/OC


So, this is my first time trying to write a Hunny/Oc fic. Please let me know if there's something off about it, because I'm still trying to feel his character out.

I hope y'all have as much fun reading and I do writing!

-Grenn

* * *

"You understand why we're doing this, right Evie?"

The girls stared out of the window, not daring to meet her father's eyes. She didn't mean to show disrespect, but she was afraid that if she even glanced at him for too long she'd break down in tears.

"Evie, I need an answer."

Quickly, she turned away from him and swiped her fingers across her eyelashes to get rid of any collecting tears before facing him again. His face was forlorn, drawn downward in harsh lines and dark spots from consistent worry and lack of sleep. He was bearing the weight of this ordeal and it showed greatly. Evie's heart dropped, feeling sorry for her father. It wasn't his fault. He wasn't the enemy. He truly loved her.

"I know, Daddy. I'm sorry. I understand." Her voice was soft as she smiled faintly.

She saw his eyes close in relief and reopen with a new peace twinkling in them. A slight smile tugged at the corners of his sagging mouth, making him the almost look like the handsome man he used to be before this lunacy happened. He opened his arms, motioning for her to come near to him. Without another word, Evie leapt into her father's lap. Her eyes closed as she felt his warm embrace and his chest rise and fall in a contented sigh.

"My little brown eyed girl." He said, his fingers running over her chestnut hair, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Evie smiled, moving her eyes up to look at him. "Just lucky, I guess."

* * *

The airport was more crowded than Evie imagined. Years of flying privately had kept her out of touch with the hustle and bustle of airport life. She sat on the uncomfortable, tough vinyl seat and tried to wedge herself sideways into the small space with her knees up to her chest. Small places comforted her, made her feel as though she was safe. Closing her eyes, she took a sip of her caramel macchiato and let the soft heat soothe her.

"That's probably why you're so short, Pipsqueak."

Glaring over at her brother, she took a long, defiant drink. The hot liquid burned as it went down, but she'd never let him know how much. He pursed his lips at her.

"Drinking coffee stunts your growth." He said lamely. "But, I guess at 17, 4'11'' is the best you're going to get."

"That's just an old wives tale, Quin. And, for your information, I meet the minimum height requirement for a women my weight." She stuck her tongue out at him before taking another sip.

Quin smiled at her. At 4 a.m., she was just a little ball of pettiness and he was exhausted. They had been sitting in the airport now for two hours waiting on their time to board. He looked down at his watch—another full hour to go. Groaning, he reached his fingers up to dig into the sides of his nose and tried to relieve some of the tension that was building up in his head.

"Let's go over our information again," He suggested in a low tone, "I want to know that I know that we're prepared."

Evie huffed, her eyes cutting at him. The girl radiated irritation, her aura thick with seething.

They'd gone over their stories a thousand times. Evie had memorized every line of it, even preparing in front of a mirror for when she introduced herself to people. It was safe to say that she knew who she was, where she was from, and how long she'd planned on staying in Japan.

"You think I don't remember my story?" She growled, "Just leave me alone."

"Evelyn, please." Quin groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

Biting her lip in fading frustration, Evie considered her brother; he looked just as worn as he father. A pang of guilt hit her chest. He was just making the best of a bad situation and didn't need her to make it worse. Taking a deep breath, Evie pushed her knees down so she could sit cross-legged and leaned forward toward her brother as to keep their conversation private.

"Ok, Quin," She exhaled, "My name is Milan Raulph, I'm 17 years old, and I'm from Boston, Massachusetts."

Her name was Evelyn Annaliegh LeSaint, she's 17 years old, and she's from Washington, D.C.

"I have no parents."

Her father is a high-ranking official in the Federal Bureau of Investigation who was being threatened by one of the most notorious American gangsters of the 21st century.

"I'm living in Japan with my brother, who is my legal guardian, because he has accepted a teaching position at Ouran Academy."

She's being sent to Japan because a man got into her bedroom at night and tried to murder her in her sleep to send a message to her father.

Quin nodded, letting his head drop back and his neck crunch into the awkward space the conjoined seat behind him made with his.

"Good job, Milan." He sighed, rolling his head over to look at her with one eye opened, "Sounds like you're an average girl. Just try and stay that way."

 _Oh, but what an impossibility that was._

* * *

Their plane ride, departure from the Japanese airport, and taxi ride to their new apartment flew by in a mixture of unfocused color as Evie's tired little body struggled to stay awake. She yawned deeply, leaning her head against the window of the taxi.

Quin was rambling with the driver in Japanese, but she was too tired to even try and understand what he was saying. He seemed so wide awake; it must have been because he slept the entire plane ride. Evie wasn't scared of planes, but she didn't necessarily trust them enough to sleep on them.

' _That's crazy,'_ She had thought to herself while she started at the blank television screen that was molded to the seatback in front of her, _'What would I do if it went down? I don't know how to fly a plane. You're a sick, paranoid person, Evelyn.'_

"Wake up, Milan."

Her eyes popped open as he brother's hand shook her shoulder. She flung around to see him leaning heavily against the seat of the taxi.

"It's only 2 p.m. here. You'll be awake all night if you fall asleep now."

"I'm not sleeping." Her voice was weak as she rolled onto her side, her head leaning against the seat.

"Yes you are." Quin replied, "You're doing that humming thing. You always do that when you're putting yourself to sleep."

"I don't hum."

* * *

The apartment was smaller than she was used to, but it was so sweet on the inside that she could look past it. It was already furnished with the necessities like a flat screen television and a double door refrigerator. When her father said that she would be in hiding, she supposed, he didn't mean she was going to be left wanting.

She pulled her bags into the middle of the dining area and surveyed the rest of the dwelling. The hardwood floors felt cool underneath her socked feet; she'd have to get used to taking her shoes off before coming into the house. The walls were brightly decorated, adding a sense of cheeriness to a bleak situation. It wasn't like her old home. There were no pictures of her father and mother on their wedding day or her first karate tournament or the baseball game where Quin hit his first homerun. Sighing, she ran her fingers over the yellow and sea foam colored wallpaper and traced her way down the short hallway toward the bedrooms.

Licking her lips, she compared one room against the other. In the end, she decided the take the one with the most windows.

"Home sweet home." She breathed, leaning against the doorframe only to be knocked aside by Quin's bulky suitcases.

"Oh good, you've found my room."

Narrowing her eyes, Evie stepped across the threshold. "This is my room, Quin."

Quin smiled and stepped toward her, "I have no idea who 'Quin' is, even though he sound incredibly handsome and strong. My name is Jeffery. And this is my room."

"Qu—Jeffery!" Evie's voice came out as a whine, making her seem more like a child as she stomped her foot on the ground and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"I'm the one who has a job, Milan. I'm providing for this family and I'll chose whichever room I want."

"I'm the one who was almost murdered in her sleep by a psychopathic mobster!" She clutched her chest, blinking her large brown eyes at the older man. The puppy eyes worked every time on everyone. There's no way they'd fail now. However, it seemed as though her power was fading as Quin stared at her, his face deadpan.

"You kicked his ass. You've been kickboxing since you were 10."

A growl escaped her throat as she balled her hands. "This isn't fair _Jeffery_." She spat his cover name is if it were a curse. This simply earned a smile from Quin.

"You know what?" He said, his voice soft as he approached her and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You're just so adorable when you're angry that I'll toss you for it."

A small smile surfaced on Evie's face as a tingle of victory ran down her spine. Reaching into her pocket, she fingered a small coin she had left over from a snack at the airport, however, before she could fish it out, she felt Quin's hands leave her shoulders. Before she could flinch, he had hoisted her up by her armpits and was carrying her to the room across the hall. She hardly had time to protest before he dropped her firmly on the hard bed and made a beeline to his new room, slamming the door shut.

"Jeffery!"

* * *

"Stupid Jeffery." She grumbled as she paced on the sidewalk in front of their apartment complex. Her fingers worked overtime, abusively zipping and unzipping the metal on her larger hooded jacket. She was sure she looked like a lunatic, but at the moment, she didn't care. Her mind was feverishly devising schemes on how to smoke Quin out of the bedroom and claim it as her own.

"Pulleys and rope." She mumbled, "That's the ticket."

She had never wanted something so badly. It was either the lack of sleep or the over caffeinating that fueled her desire, or maybe she was finally losing it. Either way, it gave her something to do to fill an afternoon.

"Excuse me," a soft voice called from behind her in Japanese, making her stop in her tracks and turn abruptly. "Do you need help?"

A Japanese girl that looked around her age was staring at her. The grocery bags she was carrying drooped slight as she tilted her head in a sweet state of confusion. She hadn't gotten to examine herself too closely in the apartment, but Evie could only imagine that a short white girl mumbling to herself with dark circles underneath her eyes and unwashed hair that was greasing with every passing moment, wearing leggings and a baggy hooded jacket was not particularly attractive. Evie smiled, shaking her head.

"No, no." Her voice came as a slight rasp as a nervous laugh escaped from her, "I'm just… um… talking to myself in front of my apartment."

The girl's face still held a bit of curiosity, but amusement was creeping up to her lips. "Oh, well, could you move, please? This is my apartment too and you're blocking the stairs."

Evie's cheeks instantly flushed as she stepped aside to let the girl make it to her home, apologizing under her breath. The girl made her way to the stairs, but stopped as her hand brushed the railing.

"My name is Haruhi, by the way," she said, readjusting her bags in her arms.

"I'm Milan." Evie ran her hand through her long hair anxiously as she smiled up at her neighbor.

"Well, Milan," Haruhi smiled, waving with her free hand, "Maybe we will see each other again soon."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
